Forever and Always
by destielporn
Summary: The Hunger Games AU with Dean and Castiel. Dean never thought that he'd fall in love while in the arena of the Hunger Games. He also never thought he'd have to possibly kill them.


Title: Forever and Always  
Author: destielporn  
Rating/Warnings: PG/ Character deaths  
Summary: Dean never thought that he'd fall in love while in the arena of the Hunger Games. He also never thought he'd have to possibly kill them.

The sound of the cannon makes Dean jump. For a split second his mind raced to the one thing he cared about in this whole game, Castiel from District 1. He wondered if he was the dead tribute or the one who killed the remaining other. There were only three left, Cas, himself, and a District 6 girl. He honestly hoped it was Cas that laid dead right now. He didn't want to have to deal with the possibility of killing someone he fell in love with in the most unlikely circumstances.

The first time Dean had laid eyes on Castiel he couldn't help but notice how scared he looked despite the fact he was a Career. He didn't want to actually be there probably forced by his family just as Dean was. Dean actually came from a family of winners. His mother, his grandfather on his father's side, even his cousin. They all pressured him into volunteering as tribute during this year's Hunger Games. Now he wished he hadn't.

The second thing he noticed were those blue eyes he had. They were beautiful. Reminded Dean of something called an angel. His mother used to tell him and his brother stories about angels and how they were supposed to protect you from harm. Where was his angel now? Oh right, in the arena with him.

Dean shook himself from his memories as he realized he was no longer safe. The Capitol will probably want to end this soon so he better get a good night's sleep. He found a sheltered area within some trees that stood at the bottom a very steep hill that may keep him a bit warmer than usual. This year the arena was mostly hills and evergreen trees, a bit of snow on some nights, but nothing too bad as of yet.

He finally has his campsite set up before snuggling down into his sleeping bag that he picked off of the District 10 boy he killed on day one. The day he and Cas decided to team up, just the two of them. He signed as he rested his head on his arms and looking up into the sky at the Capitol symbol that brightened the sky.

"Please, don't make me have to kill him." He whispered as he waited for what would hopefully be Castiel's face appearing next.

A blonde-haired 13 year old girl appeared in the night sky just as Dean's heart sank. Tomorrow he will have to kill to Castiel, his best friend in the arena, his lover, his _everything._

The next morning Dean found himself leaving behind all of his supplies but one knife that had weird lettering carved on the handle that he picked out of the Cornucopia the first day. What's the point? He'd either be dead or on his way back home within a few hours, he didn't need it anymore.

He sighed one last time before he began the one mile trek back to the middle where they first started. Where he first spoke to Castiel and where he first knew that he rather be killed before he had to kill this beautiful boy.

It didn't take him too long to make it back but he couldn't pull himself together enough to step out into the open just yet. Cas was already there, laying down in the sun and staring up at the sky. How could this happen? You weren't supposed to fall in love with someone that you had to kill at the end of the day.

Dean finally pulled himself together and made his way over to where Cas was. He didn't have any words right now. Couldn't do anything but look at him sadly as he approached. His eyes were filling with tears.

"Hey Cas." He moved to lie down next to him, trying to smile as Cas took his hand and laced their fingers.

"Hello Dean."

He didn't understand why two words; two innocent words could make him break. He felt the tears flowing down his face before even realizing that he was about to cry. He couldn't kill Castiel. Not after all that happened between them. Cas squeezed his hand gently, reassuring him.

"It's okay Dean. We'll figure something out okay?" He rolled over to face the slightly taller boy, unlinking their fingers. "We always knew this could happen. Why regret it now?" He scooted in close and wiped Dean's tears away. "Shh, don't cry Dean. No matter what happens, this has been the best month of my life."

He couldn't believe those words despite knowing he felt the same way. How could one think so dearly of the past month when really it's all just been a drawn out death sentence to one of them?

Dean rolled over onto his side to face Castiel, going to cup his face. "I can't live without you Cas." He moved to lay his forehead against Cas' the position probably too intimate for what was about to happen.

"Yes you can Dean. And you will. I'm not walking out of this arena alive. You know it, I know it. All of Panem knows it." He was right though, despite being a Career he had only received a 7 in training. No one volunteered for him when his name was pulled out of the bowl. Why? Because he was the most pathetic student District 1 had in their training schools and wanted to be rid of him.

Dean choked out a sob. He couldn't believe that anyone would feel that way about Cas, he was a gentle soul, a loving soul, the perfect soul. He wished they could both run away and he could protect him forever and never let him go.

Surprisingly Castiel wasn't crying right now. He was holding it together unlike Dean. Cas was stronger than what people estimated, proved to them by making it to the last two standing that he isn't just some fragile boy. He's stronger than Dean, the well-loved District 2 tribute. Castiel pulled him into his arms gently and held him. They both knew they should finish this quickly before the Capitol took it into their own hands.

Cas lifted Dean's face to look at him. "You're going to get through this, okay? I promise you that you will." Then he leaned in and kissed Dean. Dean missed those lips so much. They had their first kiss two days into the Games. It was rougher and needier than this though. This was gentle and loving and saying everything Dean and Cas weren't able to say.

When Dean finally pulled away he stood up, reaching down and pulling Cas with him. "Cas… I… I can't." His eyes were blurred with tears again. He could see Cas moving to take the knife from Dean's belt and putting it in Dean's hand, closing his own hand to turn Dean's into a fist.

"Yes you can, and you will Dean." He looked into Dean's eyes smiling. "Don't make me regret the past month, okay?" Dean looked away as Castiel's bright blue eyes went dark and began spilling tears.

Dean forced himself to look into Cas' eyes again, leaning in to place his forehead on his. "I love you Castiel. I will always love you." He felt the tears again but he blinked them back. Right now he had a job to do. He had to focus.

"I love you too Dean. Forever and always. See you on the other side, okay?" He tried to smile as he pressed against Dean's forehead more and closed his eyes just as the knife pierced into his stomach. He began coughing and throwing up blood.

Dean watched in horror at what he just did, slowly moving them both down onto their knees and pulling Cas into his arms. Cas was starting to shake and cough more, sweating, and his eyes closed. He began having trouble breathing as Dean rocked them back and forth, sobbing into his hair.

He pulled him tighter as he heard his last gasping breath, his sobs getting harder. He heard the cannon that signaled another dead tribute, as well as his victory. It was no victory to him. He felt so numb, the life in eyes gone, the light in his life gone.

He shook a bit as he moved to lay Cas' head down onto his lap, bending down to kiss his forehead.

"I love you. I'll see you soon my angel."


End file.
